Kuu Dere
Kuudere-chan is the protagonist of Kuudere Simulator and a female student that currently attends Akademi High School. Her real name is Kuu Dere and the fourth student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. She appears in the Kuudere Simulator''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=An7GPxZwxmU spin-off game and in the "I Want My Senpai Back" video. Her name was stated as Kuudere-chan in the description. In the game, she sits on a wooden chair in the middle of an empty room and does not move. The player can scroll the mouse around to get a better view of her. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, Kuudere-chan was added into ''Yandere Simulator as a student with the name Kuu Dere Appearance She has short sky blue hair and red eyes. She wears the default white seifuku uniform in both Yandere Simulator and Kuudere Simulator. She wears knee high white socks and has the same skin tone as Yandere-chan. Her bust size is 1. In Yandere Simulator, her uniform can be customized by the player. Her hair has also changed style and is derived from Honoka Futaba, a character that can bought in the Unity3D Asset Store.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/11573 In Kuudere Simulator, her hair was more oval-shaped. Personality She is a kuudere. A kuudere is a common personality trope in anime that displays a cold-hearted and inexpressive behavior as they have difficulty recognizing their feelings (Kuu). They only occasionally show their hidden caring and nice side (Dere). She has never been witnessed exhibiting emotions, according to her Student Profile. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If Kuu sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to her having the Loner persona, if the player aims their phone at her, she will hide her face. It's possible that, in the future, she will have a unique reaction to murder. This, however, is programming a special case that applies to only one character, and will be difficult from the programming side.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666513006407233537 Routine At 7:05 AM, Kuu enters the school grounds, eighteenth in line on the right side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and sits down on a bench near Oka Ruto, Sakyu Basu, and Inkyu Basu. At 8:00 AM, Kuu walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the rooftop at 1:00 PM. Kuu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. Trivia *There was once a bug in the January 15th, 2016 Build where Kuu Dere had Mai Waifu's profile. This was later fixed in the Febuary 1st, 2016 Build. *YandereDev likes the idea of her repeating her quotes from Kuudere Simulator, however, this would require a lot of 'special case' code.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665996753653530624 *She was implemented into Yandere Simulator in the November 15, 2015 Build. *Pressing E''' while playing Kuudere Simulator will give her a eyepatch. Pressing '''T will turn her into Tsundere-chan. *All her quotes in Kuudere Simulator are highlighted in blue. *Although in her Student Profile it is said that she has not been witnessed exhibiting emotions, she will show fear when she witnesses murder. *In her cameo in "I Want My Senpai Back", she has brown eyes instead of red. *Kuudere-chan's appearance is a reference to Rei Ayanami from the popular anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Kuu Dere is the only Easter Egg student who is not a member of the Gaming Club. Quotes Gallery Student_19.png|Kuu's 1st portrait. 1-15-2016ImageKuu.png|Kuu's 2nd portrait (incorrect). Only in the January 15th, 2016 Build. Feb17th2016ImageKuu.png|Kuu's 3rd portrait. Kuu dere.png|Kuu's 1st profile. KuuDecember1.jpg|Kuu's 2nd profile. December 2015. 1-15-2016ProfileKuu.png|Kuu's 3rd profile, which has an incorrect portrait. January 15th, 2016. Feb1st2016ProfileKuu.png|Kuu's 4th profile. February 1st, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileKuu.png|Kuu's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. KuudereClassroom.png|Kuu in her classroom. Kuudere-chan.png|Kuu in Kuudere Simulator. Kuudereanimated.png|Kuudere's cameo in "I Want My Senpai Back". 17Feb2016SpookKuu.png|Kuu in Spooky Mode. February 17th, 2016. Kuuderetitan.png|Kuu in Titan Mode. March 15th, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:No Club Category:Easter Eggs Category:Loner (Persona)